Bad boy transfer
by FanFictionalDreams
Summary: Burt's tired of Kurt rebellious ways, and transfers him to DALTON ACADEMY, How will the Warblers react to there new hot bad boy transfer?
1. Chapter 1

Kurt lifted his hand and took drag of his cigarette, and inhaled it instantly blowing the smoke out making circle rings. Kurt never really knew why he started smoking. Maybe to 'fit in'. Kurt would hang round with people who smoked, so he wanted to do it to. It could have been that he could be growing up in a environment with smokers so it would be a natural transition to growing up. But no one did smoke in his family. So that weren't the case. He always wondered where it did go wrong, His mother dying to cancer, at the age of eight that was a start, His dad having a heart two years later an nearly died. His bulling. Well that could be a start Kurt was never like this, he was a smart kid brought up the right way. Always pleasant to be around and always talked with manners, he was the perfect boy until he started getting bullied. He had always been different from other students. He was openly gay, had amazing supportive friends.

But being the only gay kid at his school. No probably the only out kid in Ohio. It was rough; He hated people judging him because of his sexuality it pained him to see people that were once his friends disown his because they're scared they might catch 'The gay'. I mean come on; 'the gay' makes it sound like some sort of disease. But that's what they believe being gay is...

A disease.

High School was a place where students and friends backstab each other and start drama every 2 seconds. Sometimes High School will change the way you are and look and act towards your old friends and new friends. Kurt Hummel had recently gone through that phase, which made his life a bit more difficult. He decided to build up confidence and build a wall around him no one could see. He had become a badboy!

He thought that this would keep his bullies from coming and pushing him around how they did his junior year. The fact that everyone knew he was gay wasn't a matter anymore everyone knew not to mess with Kurt Hummel or he would kick your ass. None of his old friends from last year felt like he wanted to be around them anymore just because it could ruin his badboy persona.

He let him thoughts get away with him as he flicks his cigarette bud on the floor and crushes it with his heel on his black paint and leather Dior boots. He could never give up his designer labels ever. Even if it means he has to wear then discreetly he will.

He always got in to fights, but from now everyone knew not to mess with Kurt Hummel. Kurt was not that bad, he just builds walls around his emotions so no one can get at them. He has not cried in four years, He just couldn't he had no more tears to spare. He drank a lot too and he would hook up with random men he could get his hands on. He is an expert at sex, he never takes, But only gives. He fucked that many guys he couldn't count, but he would always be safe. Sexual transmitted disease. Hell no.

His hair once light nut brown colour, died black, all his loud clothes gone replaces with black leather stood jackets, the skinniest black jeans. His eyes piecing blue now with dark brown contacts in, He always hated his eyes. After one guy he fucked said they were beautiful.

Sack all that soppy shit.

Eyebrow piecing and his tongue piecing he got them done a year ago. And got quite fond of them. He looked at himself in the mirror with a smirk, as he grabbed his motorbike keys and headed out the door. He jumps down stairs and just as he was about to go out the front door...

'Kurt son, we need to talk' Burt spoke in a steady tone. Burt was a great man always there for his son, but he just couldn't figure out why his son turned out this way he has. He was just confused and needed to sort this out he was worried for his only blood son. so that's what's going to happen, he was going to find out once and for all.

'What the fuck do u want old man am busy' Kurt said in a hurried tone, as he looks his father up and down.

'For start you don't swear under my roof, especially to me you got that' Burt sighed out, He rolled his eyes at his sons behaviour. Kurt looked at is dad in annoyed, He walked over to his dad and sat down with a sigh as he throws his keys on the side coffee table.

'Kurt I know these past couple of years have been hard for you kiddo, I want to make you happy' Burt looked at his sons eyes as he says this. He hated seeing Kurt hurt.

'am sweet, no need to worry old man. Just because I have a fucked up life doesn't mean i am fucked up' Kurt glared at is father he knew where this was going, he would get a preppy talk, about what happened to him. Then there will be fucking shouting and he will go and have a drink. Which was fine with him?

He needed a drink.

Burt sighed in a annoyance he hated Kurt being like this, he wished his son would open up to him tell he what's wrong and what he needs to do to help him. It was torture seeing his only son waste his life away.

'Kurt son, I didn't say that you know i don't think you are your just broken Kurt and I am trying my best to mend then pieces but you're not working with me Kurt! I try and help you! And you just throw it back in my face all the freaking time! What happened to you Kurt huh? I feel like I don't even know my own son anymore! It hurts Kurt it fucking hurts!' shouts Burt as he stands up and paces up and down the living room. He hated raising his voice. Especially to his son.

Kurt sits there staring at his father, with a smirk on his face. Burt looks over to his son as tears start to form in his eyes.

'Are you done your fucking preppy talk, coz i gotta go places and see people you know!' he says with a eye roll as he stands up and grabs his keys from the coffee table ad makes his way to the front door.

'AM SENDING YOU TO DALTON ACCADEMY FOR BOYS KURT!'Burt screams

'NO YOUR FUCKING NOT! Kurt screams back is face red with anger.

'YES YOU ARE KURT! AM SICK OF THIS YOU NEED HELP KURT! DALTON WILL BE GOOD FOR YOU! MAKE FREINDS! REAL FREINDS NOT ONES THAT USE YOU!' Burt was angry he knew he shouldn't be. this was the right decision.

'I DONT NEED MATES DAD! I DONT NEED ANYONE AND SENDING ME TO A SCHOOL FULL OF PREPPY STUCK UP GAYS IS NOT GOING TO HELP ME!'

'Kurt son... please just. You start tomorrow no ifs or buts your going that's the end of it! If I have to drag you there myself I will' Burt calmly spoke. He felt awful for telling kurt like this. He needed to one way or another.

'FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! I HATE YOU! Kurt screamed as he runs out the door and slams it shut. He jumps on his motorcycle. And with a swift pull he was off. The breeze going through his hair. He loved this when he was stressed. The breeze sort of relaxes him, made him calm. But he was fucking furious! How dare he pull him out of McKinley! The fucking tosser! He needed a smoke. He pulled over in the fast lane ad sighed as he pulls out his phone and dialled the number. A well known voice rang through the line

'Hey Hummel, long time no speak. How have you been bro' The voice said cheerfully.

'Hey puck. I need some gear, i need it now. Fucking stressed to fuck. I still want that shit you got me last time! I will pay extra pukerman' Kurt looked around to see if anyone was looking or hearing his conversation. Shit will hit the fan if it did.

'Wow. Hummel desperate arnt we? We will meet at are usual place, in what can you do in 20 minutes? Puck questioned.

'Yeah Puck that's sweet am ridin my baby so won't be long! Peace out bro.' Kurt sighed as he broke the line. He looked up to the sky it was going to rain. Fuck that was all he needed! He jumps back on his baby. And took off through the roads of Ohio.

20 Minutes has past as he pulled up, into a abandoned ware house. He stashed his bike and stretched as he waited silently as he pulls out a lighter and a cigarette and lights he inhales deeply. He heard a car horn in the distance he ran over the parked car and jumped in the passenger seat.

'Hey Puckerman what have you got for me? Kurt said with a sly smirk

'Hey bro I have that good shit we had the other night, well i think it was the other night I cannot fucking remember' Laughter was filled through the car.

'Here' Puck passes Kurt a white bag. And in favour Kurt passes Puck a envelope full of money. Kurt smirk at the bag as he pocketed it and got out the car he turned around and learned against the car window.

'Thanks alot mate.'

'no worrys Hummel ring me anytime yeah to hang out? Do you need a lift anywhere? Puck gazes up to his best friend.

'Nar man got my baby over there cya init bro! Kurt shuts the door of the car and runs over the road back to abandoned where house. He takes another breath of smoke and stumps out his left over cigarette. He halts his bike from the floor and straddles it, he had to go home some point. He knew his dad was in work. Yes he thought as he fist pumped the air as he pulls up to house. He parks his bike and swiftly makes his way to the front door. He digs for his keys in his pockets and brings them out and unlocks the door. Kurt runs straight up to his room and locks the door.

He was alone finally.

He grabs the table and lines up the white powder on the coffee table. He leans down, inhaled, and whipped his nose. The powder ran down his nasal cavity, Coating his throat. He coughs closing his eyes and waiting for there rush. The craving to snort. The rest got the better of him, as his shaky hands lined up three more rows.

A door closing makes him think twice, his right hand swept over the white powder; scooping it up into his palm. He dumped it back into the baggy he had it in before slipping it into his draws, He rubbed his nose quickly, ridding it of any dust that might be noticeable.

'Kurt are you home son?' can a familiar voice. Kurt coughed, feeling slightly dizzy and high.

'Kurt are you here' the voice came closer. The door to his room opened and Burt looked around suspiciously.

'Am here' he said dumbly, a tiny smile forming in his sulky lips. He felt a rush coming head strong believed now, that the white substance was laced. He never felt like this before...But he liked it.

His dad came and sat on the chair facing Kurt. His eyes ranking Kurt's odd body language before he had never seen him look like this before.

'What do you want? Oh wait you already got what you wanted didn't you?' Kurt glared at his dad still furious of what he did.

'Kurt you're nearly seventeen starts acting your age. Listen I know I put that on you and am sorry ok I just think it's going to be for the best son' Burt said sweetly.

'WHAT ever is going to bed shut the fucking door on your way out!' Kurt walks over to his bed and collapses feeling the affect of the drugs washing on him. He felt numb. But that was cool. He didn't feel nothing then no pain no emotions nothing he heard a sigh as the door shuts he closes his eyes. And relaxes. He silence swept over the room as his breaths even out. And his soft snores filling the room.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke him, his eyes glossing over as some light from the widow was seeping in. he shielded his eyes, as he turns over and sighs into the pillow. Great today was his day he was starting fucking gay Hogwarts. He jumped out of bed. Looking at the clock 10 o'clock in the morning, his dad would be in work. Cool, he could have some more lines to make ease the stress a little bit.

He leaned over and grabbed a book from his low shelve. He didn't even know why the fuck he had a book. He used it for good measures though. He ran his hand in the draw searching for his way out.

He smirks as he finally feels it as he pulls it out. Kurt flicks the bag and laughs to himself, pouring the Soft fluffy white powder onto the spin of the book. He knew he shouldn't be having all this at once but at his moment in time he didn't give to fucks.

He puts his nose down and inhales through his nose. He shivers as he feels the drugs take over his body. He felt amazing; he was getting dizzy and light headed. He jumped out of bed and he gets head rush as he falls to the ground everything spinning. And then that's when the darkness takes over him.

**THE NEXT DAY**

He groggily opens his eyes. He felt awful but amazing at the same time. He looked at the clock. Damn he though as the clock showed 1oclock. Fuck he was out for three hours. He moans as he sits up the pounding in his head, making him feel sick.

He slowly makes his way to the bathroom and runs the shower. He peels of his clothes, and steps into the shower he hisses at the temperature scolding his back. Making his feet curl. He loved the pain, but he thought it your bath or shower weren't scolding hot your weren't getting clean. He pays the price when he gets out though his body looks like a lobster.

He massages his body vigorously. Letting the power from the shower head spray all over his body and hair. He picks up his shampoo and starts to get to work. His skin was started to peel so he turned the shower of and grabbed his towel and wraps it around his waist and he makes his way through to his bedroom. He was thankful he had his own bathroom. Especially when he needs to wank himself of.

He quickly gets dresses into his pink low tank top where you could see his muscular defined chest, with black extra skinny jeans. He finishes the look with his signature hair style. Long at the front short and the back, spiked up, and his leather studded jacket. He lights up cigarette hanging out his window. He felt great. Amazing he hears his dad coming up the stairs. He throws his bud out the window and goes into the bathroom and brushes his teeth.

Grabbing his cigarettes his keys and his wallet. He walks over the room and coming face to face with his father.

'Are you going to be all right kiddo? I can take you if you want to?' Burt asks his son

'NO am fine stop treating me like a baby' He says in annoyance he hated that he was getting sent to this school. He hated it.

'I will bring all your stuff later on son, i love you' Burt says with tears in his eyes it felt like he was going to lose Kurt.

'What ever old man inabit' He smirks as he leaves his dad confused. He hops down the stairs putting his black boots on .and out the door. He straddles his bike and takes off to Dalton academy.

'Looks like Dalton is going to be in for a shock' He mumbles to himself as the laughter vibrates through his body. He still felt pretty high. Danm that was good shit! He pulls up into the huge gates off Dalton. He laughs he knew this would be like this exactly what he thought it would be.

Gay Hogwarts

He parks his baby up and swings his leg of the bike, grabbing his keys. As slowly strolls into Daltons campus

He enters the building, to be greeted by a tall smirky brown boy, kind of reminded you of a mearecat. Fucking hot though. Totally goners tap that ass Kurt thought.

There was a blonde and a black haired boy, they looked up at Kurt and waved to cheerfully. Kurt mentally cringed. They were hot sure. But deffo weren't my type. But since when does Kurt Hummel have a type? They reminded him or someone?

A tall lighted haired asian. Fuck are they all fucking hot? Kurt swore out loudly , with a smirk on his face.

A dark skinned boy with big lips. He's never been with a black before, going to change now though. Kurt had all thoughts running through his head about what them lips could do to his fat cock.

And last but not least a Small hobbit sized boy. With piecing hazel eyes. He face structure stunning, beautiful. What? Kurt thought I need to lay of these drugs there making me all sappy.

'Hey babe, Wanna fuck'? the first boy said as he steps forward. With a smirk playing on his lips.

'Where and when prep boy?' Kurt smirked as he ranked his eyes across this lads body. Licking his lips as he did so. Got this one in the bag he thought.

'i think where going to be close don't you say?' He said with that smirky hot smile

'Is my cock is your ass close enough for you'? Kurt said with a wink as he locked eyes with this boy and steps closer. All the boys laughed. They all knew this would be a fun year with this new transfer.

'Sebastian' he said as he sticks his hand out for Kurt. Kurt pulls his hand as their lips crashed together for a brief second. Kurt pulls back as sweetly smile.

'Kurt' He says as he steps back and leans on the expensive looking wall décor. Never leaving his eyes with this boy.

Sebastian stood there shocked but then a smirk plays on his face as he steps back with the other boys. They were all shocked.

'So pretty boy, who's your friends?' Kurt leaves his gaze from Sebastian and moves onto the others ranking in every detail of their face, body and crotch.

The Asian stepped forward 'Hello Kurt am Wesley but everyone calls me Wes, it's nice to meet you.' Wes exclaimed in a very formal tone.

Kurt nodded at him with a sickly smile plastered on his face. Eyes never leaving his. The dark skinned boy stepped forward 'Hey bro, my names David. What's appinin.' David said Kurt walked forward and leaned over.

'i would love to put my cock in your mouth' Kurt whispered loudly in David's ear sending shivers down his spine. Everyone was trying to contain there laughter looking at David's shocked face.

'Am straight Kurt' David whispers back.

'That's not stopping me babe' Kurt laughs softly at the shocked expression on David's face. The two boys stepped forward there smiles lighting up the room.

'Am Jeff!' the blonde one said excitedly!

'And am nick!' the black haired boy chimed in!

They reminded him of his brothers. He hasn't told anyone about them they died two years ago in a car accident. He knew he would be protecting these two with life. Kurt stepped forward and captured them in a hug. They boys were all shocked with this gesture. Kurt stepped back and smiled at the two boys.

'Hey am Kurt'. Kurt said sweetly as he stepped back and nodded at the two boys. He had a 100 watt smile plastered on his face. He shook it off and looked at the last boy.

'Hi am Blaine' the boy breathed out as he looked at Kurt in the eyes there was something about this boy he couldn't quit name it. It was like he wanted to be actually nice to him. He shook his head again. Defiantly the drugs he could feel a rush of sensation rushing through his body the drugs where taking effect again. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples; he looked up and seen all the boys look at him in concern he stumbled forward smiled at this boy.

'Hey sexy, wanna ride'? He out winking at Blaine he slurred out the drugs obviously making his high again. Blaine blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

'Well errrr. We was meant to err show you around? Blaine questioned with a slight blush still on his cheeks.

'Oh right yeah! Lead the way. Coz I will like the view' Kurt slurred out he eyes glossing over as he leans his head back on the wall. He closed his eyes again he felt sick. He took to many drugs. He squished his eyes shut and ranked his hand through hair.

'Hey are you ok Kurt you look sick?' Wes spoke calmly, looking at his with concern waiting go for an answer.

'Yep, don't take drugs. Fucks you up big time' Kurt sighs and looks up pushing himself of the wall and getting back his balance and starts to walk towards the six lads. As they start to walk through the halls of Dalton academy.


	3. Chapter 3

They turned a corner and came to a open office, they past it until there all heard a soft voice through the air

'Hummel is that you?' Kurt smirk knowing this voice he turned around and gazed at this girl, she was young about 22, pretty looking thing dark hair swept to hair side. She was wearing a tight red dress with her cleavage hanging out.

'It sure is babe' Kurt spoke in a low sexy tone. As with them words the girl came running forward and jumped on Kurt locking her legs around his waist as he grabs her ass to hold her in place. All the boys looked at each other in wonder.

'Hummel looking sexy ever how have you been my little hotty'? She said with a wink

'been great Santana' Kurt spoke as he leaned forward and captured her lips for a kiss it got heated tongues where fighting for dominance. Until Kurt pulled back and lifted her to the ground.

'Fuck Kurt that never gets old' She said with a pant. 'Why are you here anyway? She exclaimed.

'Am transferring babe so you're going to see a lot of me now baby' He winked at here. She caught a hot blush running up her neck.

'Wow Kurt didn't think as you as a prep boy type' she said dreamily she bend down and picked something from the ground that fell out of her cleavage. She held out her hand and gave it to Kurt.

'Ring me anytime babe. Last week was amazing' She said as she turns around and walks away.

'Oh and Kurt be easy next time okay? Your cock was that fucking big you tore me apart. Even though it was the best fuck of my life.' She sweetly said leaning forward her tits showing more.

Kurt looked at here and winked, and turned to the boys who where gobsmacked.

'Wow Kurt tapping girls as well, cannot wait till you tap me to' Sebastian winked and started walking towards Kurt.

'Like I said name the time and place preppy' Kurt laughed and they made their way to the dorms.

'So Kurt why are you transferring?' Blaine turned to Kurt as all the boys waited for an answer.

'Because I have fucked everyone at McKinley, so thought I would start at Dalton' Kurt smiled. He knew this was going to b a good year.

'Really?' Jeff asked with a nervous tone as he swallows.

'Nope, Dad made me. Thought it would straighten my head out a bit you know? Make me a better person and bullshit. I only agreed for the hot piece of ass here' He looked at the boys as he sighs. And looks away. He has coursed so much shit for his dad. Was the only person there for him and he has ruined that. He didn't relive how much he actually missed him. Until he was gone, he was in a world of his own when he seen a hand waving across his face.

'Hey man. You sort of left us there? You need to talk' David spoke loudly making his snap out of his gaze.

'Yeah man, am sweet. So where too now pretty boys?'

'Yeah we are going over to the canteen now, if you want to something to eat?' Sebastian said looking at Kurt. There was something about Kurt. He was hiding something.

'There are a lot of things I would like to eat right now' He licked his lips as all the boys laughed.

'Very funny Hummel lets go, am fucking starving!' Sebastian glared but then laughed at the boy as there made their way the canteen.

'Your something else Kurt I give you that' Blaine laughed out. With all the other boys.

'What can I say am one in a million' He smiled at Blaine. As they opened the canteen door it was huge! Fucking huge! But there was no one there properly because they were still in class. They each got a plate of food and sat round a table near the back of the room. Speaking about random things and laughing at Kurt sarcastic witty comments time to time. Until the canteen doors opened, and three boys walked in.

Kurt turned around and seen Jeff tense. He looked sad, no he looked petrified. Kurt worried what had gone on between them to? But he knew no one would hurt Jeff or they would have him to deal with. Kurt stood up, and everyone looked at him in question he walked around the table and leaned over Jeff.

'Am only going to ask you once Jeff you understand' Jeff nodded mutely 'Which one hurt you?'

'How did you know?' Jeff asked shocked.

'I could tell by your body language when he walked in. You did what I used to do. So you are going to tell me?' Kurt looked at Jeff in the eyes everyone was shocked how Kurt knew this.

'The one in the middle, his names..' Jeff started to sob Kurt pulled him into his arms while he sobbed stoking his hair of his face and whispering comforting words to him. Kurt looked around with at the boys. He body shaking with angry his breathing getting raggered.

Everyone seen to notice. 'Kurt are you ok your shaking, please tell me your ok? Jeff sobbed. He looked at this broken boy and he shot up. Kissing Jeff's head as he leaned over to Blaine and asks him who it is. He gave him the name

Skyla.

Kurt eyes glossed over as he took at deep breath and started to walk over to the three boys. The boys were astonished they knew what was going to happen now.

'Which one of you is Skyla?' he said in a sexy tone as he leans on the walls with his leg propped up. The middle one step forward and ranks up Kurt's body hungrily, as he licks his lips. Kurt smirked this was too easy!

'I am babe; don't think I have seen you around before sexy' Kurt steps forward so close their lips nearly touching. As he crashes their lips together. Lazy hot kiss with such lust. Kurt moved his eyes to were Jeff was sitting his eyes in disbelieve as he sobs looking at the scene. Kurt lifted his knee up and crashes it with Skyla's dick. He gasped out in pain as he rolls over tears in his eyes.

Kurt crouches down and grabs him by the throat there faces just inches apart.

'You hurt Jeff again I will fuck castrate you. You got that big boy?' Kurt says it loudly with a dark look longing in his eyes. The boy nodded in pain as Kurt got up and dusted his jeans off. He walked back over the table and straddled the chair. The boy's mouths where hanging open

'Shut your mouths, you look like a heard of fish.' Kurt spoke calmly as he picks up his sandwich and starting eating. No one said anything. They all shut their mouths and started laughing!

'Oh my god that was priceless!' Blaine laughs out! He eyes forming tears with his pearly white teeth showing. Everyone was smiling, they knew Kurt was not all that bad. Jeff was smiling like a mad man now. He stood up and leaned behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek.

'Thank you Kurt' He said with tears in his eyes.

'No one is going to hurt you do you understand'? Jeff swallowed and looked into Kurt eyes and gave a week nod. 'I will make sure of that' Kurt finished off as the bell rang meaning it was the end of the day.

'So anyone wanna talk me to my room?' He said with a smile

They all agreed to take Kurt to his room, they all loved Kurt already he was one of them now.

They walked to the dorms, Kurt and Nick leaving a gap from the other's as Kurt looks at Nick and stops. Nick seems to notice and stops too. Kurt leaned over and grabbed Nicks hand and drags him into the class room. He turns around and locks the door.

'Waaaa? Nick was panting for his breath his was shocked.

'Spill it bon jonvi' Kurt leaned against the wall and takes out a pack of cigarettes and lights one. Offering Nick one to but he declines. He takes a long drag and sits down facing Nick.

'I don't know what you're on about Kurt' Nick looks away. Dam Kurt finds out everything! he thought. He looks through the corner of his eye and see's Kurt staring at him. It was like he was looking into his soul or something.

Freaky shit.

'You're a terrible liar Nicky, you ovoid eye contact when you lie. You did it before when Jeff asked if you was all right?' Kurt smirked as he watched Nicks face. Nick stayed silent, the tears forming in his eyes.

'Listen dick, come my dorm tonight yeah? We can talk then because frankly I don't want anyone knowing your shit that's happening, and these walls are paper thin' He looked up at Nick and buds out his cigarette. Making sure it was out properly. Fuck he didn't want to burn himself alive.

Right?

Nick sigh's and looks up to Kurt; he was tired of fighting he was going to tell Kurt tonight. Nick nodded as Kurt raising his hand to Nicks hand and pulls his gently out the door. He locks the door behind him. And smiled.

'You're not alone Nick, am not forcing you to do anything. If you don't want to talk to me that's fine, But you know I will eventually find out anyways' Kurt turns around and starts walking away. He turns his head round and smiles.

'Come on then, they properly thought we fucked or something, not that I don't mind them thinking that' He winked and waited for Nick to catch up as they started walking back to the dorm rooms.

Defiantly going to be eventful this year.


	4. Chapter 4

They walked through to the dorms; Kurt's arm snaked around Nick's waist protectively. Kurt didn't know why he felt so attached to Nick and Jeff. They where just like his brothers in every way. The way they laugh the way they cry. It was hard for Kurt but he knew from now on he was never going to let anything happen to the pair or any one of the group. Wow Kurt thought these drugs are making me emotion.

But then he remembered he has not had any drugs.

He started to crave for them; he's been so busy the past day. He let his mind wonder. He needed to get out of here and right now. He opened his large door room and swung it open.

'HEY! WHERE HAVE YOU'S BEEN WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK!' Wes screamed as the pair was attacked with hugs. Kurt felt warm inside, no one has ever said that before only his dad. Shit his dad was coming soon; He untangled himself from the guys and looked at the clock. It was either get wasted or ring dad up saying he will pick his things up tomorrow and lie to the guys. Or he could let his dad come and leave it till tomorrow.

But he could not wait that long he told the guys he was calling his dad and made his way to the bathroom. Locked the door and only heard muffled voices. He knew they might hear him. But he was already in there and might as well ring.

He explained to his dad, and they started screaming at each other. The warblers were shocked at the outburst they leaned closer and got more of the conversation.

'WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO DO DAD? AM FUCKING BUSY I DONT NEED YOU TO BRING MY SHIT AM NOT A BABY! AM GOING OUT TONIGHT! YEAH? YEAH? SO FUCKING WHAT IF AM GONNA DO THAT TO MYSELF! YOU KNOW I DONT NEED YOU! Fuck you!' Kurt pressed the end call button, he slid down the wall and hissed at the coldness through his skin. He needed the drugs now or he was going to hurt someone.

'Kurt is you ok? We heard screaming? Please Kurt were worried sick for you!' it was Blaine. Kurt sighed. But his anger bubbled up inside of his why the fuck do these guys care anyway? Is just a fucked up druggie with nothing better to do than to going round and sleeping with anyone.

'Please Kur' Blaine didn't finish the sentence as door flung open, a furious looking Kurt seeping with anger.

'YOU KNOW WHAT! FUCK YOU TWO. THE LOT OFF YOU!' Kurt screamed as he ran his hands through his hair and paced the floor. The whole room was shaken up they have never seen Kurt outburst especially on them. It was scary. No it was fucking petrifying. Jeff was curled up in the corner crying softly. Nicks hands running up and down his back comforting him. Kurt grabbed his wallet phone and keys. And ran out his door.

He kept on running, as he got outside he could hear the heartbeat of the weather great it was pissing down. He looked up the sky as his clothes and face getting soaked. He heard cries from behind him calling his name.

He found his motorbike. And jump on and with a leap he was off, it was hard to see the wind was in his eyes. He pulled over and rang Puck

'Puck I some gear. NOW.'

'Kurt hey wow man you sound pissed how much do you want? And in can drop it off for you' Puck sighed he knew his friend would need this. He just hated his taking too much off it.

'Parkland off lane, By Dalton brings my fake ID' Kurt ended the call and waited 5 minutes later a bmw pulled up on the off line. A BMW huh? Well that's what you get for being a drug dealer. He ran over to puck and did quick exchange and ran back to his motorbike and took of not even a thank you or a goodbye.

Scandals he thought with a smirk.

He pulled up into the car park. He smiled sickly as he looked over this run down building. He loved this place, especially where there was always a nice piece of fresh meat to fuck. He went through the doors; he could hear the music blaring. And the strobe lights flashing with the beat of the music. He walked over the desk and flashed a sexy smirk. The man looked up and licked his lips.

'Hey Hummel you look hot. You can go straight in' The large male says as Kurt walks past the man kept his eyes on Kurt's ass. Kurt looked back and gives him wink and opened the doors. Everyone stopped and stared at Kurt he knew they were all looking him up and down. Looking at every bit of his body. And he loved it.

He sat down and order six vodka shots he always did this to start him off. The bartender was flirty tonight. To can play that game. He down the shots, he felt a bit tipsy he loved this feeling. He remembered he still had the coke.

'Won't be long baby, I will be right back' Kurt flashed a smile to the bartender as he shaked his hips on the way to the bathroom. He ran in and went to the first toilet. It was locked he could hear moaning. He laughed slightly remembering his first shag in the toilets. Won't be a forgettable one either.

He took the baggy out of his pocket and his credit card out of his wallet and started to line them up carefully not to spill any. He bends down and inhaled the first line. He coughed and sniffed up.

He done a second line

And a third

And a fourth

And a fifth

He felt alive, like he was born again. He staggered out the bathroom the drugs taking their turn on him. He eyes going blurring as he makes his way to the bar. He drank another drink and makes his way to the dance floor. He started to grind into someone. He didn't know who the fuck it was but he must have liked it. This guy was moaning like a bitch it must be his first time him though with a smirk. He leaned into the man's ear and whispers seductively.

'You wanna get out here. Babyyyyyyy. I can show you a gud time sexy.' His alcohol and drugs making his speak slurry he felt fucked. But he weren't going to miss an opportunity like this.

'Fuck. That's so good. Please' the man moaned into Kurt's ear making his cock twitch furiously. He grabbed the man's hand and dashed him into the bathroom.

As the man turned around Kurt crashed their lips together their tongues battling it out, Kurt holstered himself onto the man and raps his legs around his waist as the move forward into one of the bath room stalls. Kurt starts biting his neck hungrily, leaving red raw marks down his neck. The man was moaning out loud, a layer of sweat forming on his face. He rips off the man's top, as he makes his way down to his nipples, biting and sucking, leaving wet sloppy kisses on his way. The man couldn't take it anymore as he pulls Kurt's head up by the hair and rammed his tongue down Kurt's throat Kurt moaned loudly and they start to get rid of their clothing quickly. Kurt licks his fingers seductively.

'Turn round, bend over' Kurt commands the man does what Kurt says as Kurt shoves his finger in the man's hole. The man screams in pain but them it soon turns into sobbed moans. He grabs the man by his shoulder and pushes his down.

'SUCK' Kurt says as the man gets to work licking the side of his cock. He struggles getting his mouth around, and keeps gagging because it's that long and thick. But Kurt does not give a shit he starts the fuck his mouth. The mans throat red raw. Kurt throws his head back and closes his eyes with a moan as he yanks him off his cock and shoves him onto the door. He lines up and pushes in. There man cries out in pain as Kurt rams his throbbing cock into that ass. Kurt throws he head back in pleasure. As the man screams in pleasure, moaning telling him to go harder and faster. Kurt picks up the pace. Pounding into this little tight hot arse he gets a sensation running through his body, he knew he was close and then. With a few pumps on the man's cock. They were both coming hard and fast. Kurt smirks picks up his clothes gets dressed and walks over breathlessly he looks at his phone.

**27 miss calls from Wes**

**25 miss calls from David**

**40 missed calls from Jeff**

**37 missed calls from Nick**

**80 miss called from Blaine**

And a bunch of messages from them and everyone else. He sighs his body giving in as he lifts up the phone and calls Blaine.

'OH MY GOD WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN KURT! WE ARE WORRIED ABOUT YOU! JEFFS BEEN CRYING ALL NIGHT!' Kurt jumps back at the piecing screams down the phone of everyone he was getting a headache. he looked at the time 4:00am oh god they waited up for me.

'Am on my way back sexy, don't worry' Kurt slurred he felt dizzy and disoriented.

'ARE YOU DRUNK KURT? WHERE ARE YOU! WHERE COMING TO PICK YOU UP WHERE ARE YOU! Sebastian shouted down the phone.

'Scandals baby doll, I just had like a hot piece of arse seb it was out of this world' Kurt smirks looking around he sat down outside and light a cigarette.

'Where on our way now don't move!'And the line went dead. Kurt sighed as he laid back on the ground he felt tired and then he started to get angry why do they even care? What he felt like hours. They arrived running over seeing the state he was in. He had no top on. He hair mess up, and bites all up his neck. He looked smashed.

They picked kurt up and laid him down him the car, And then Kurt starts screaming at the top of his lungs

**AM I BARBIE GIRL! IN A BARBIR WORRRRLLLDDD! YOU CAN BRUSH MY HAIR AND DRESS YOU ANYWHERE IMAGINATION LIFE IF YOU'RE CREATION!**

The warblers laugh at the song choice as stared to drive off. The car was silentuntil...

**COME ON BARBIE LETS GO BARBIE ARR ARR ARR YEAH**

**COME ON BARBIE LETS GO BABIE OH O OH O OH O!**

**AM I BLONDE BINBO GURL IN A FANTASY WORLD FUCK ME UP LICK ME DOWN ON MY BODY.**

There boys where hysterical laughing Kurt's going to kill them in the morning they all have this on tape

**I LOVE DRUGS I LOVE HUGS, COME ON RABIES!**

**I LOVE SEX; I GIVE HEAD, i ALSO LIKE PARTYS!**

**BUT DONT JUDGE, I ALL GOOD! CALL ME MAYBE!**

The boys were crying with laugher tears streaming down there, eyes. And then it all went black...


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning

He felt the bile crawling up his throat, he never been this drunk in his life. He couldn't remember fuck all. He felt the sensation coming as he jumped up at the bed and tripped over a body on the floor. He covered his hand as he borked harshly. Waking the body's on the floor. He scampered of the ground and makes it to the toilet into entering the content of his stomach. He felt rough; He grabbed hold of the sink and shakily and slowly pulled himself up. He didn't even realise that six pairs of eyes were watching. He was taken by his appearance. He knew he has sex last night, the sore red marks running to the top of his neck to his collar, he touched the mark and groaned in frustration. He winced at the pain in the back of his throat. The nasty red scratch marks running down his body. He never had been so disgusted in himself in all his life. Looked at his self in disgusted as he takes his hand back and swings it at the mirror smashing it to a million pieces.

'NO KURT!' A voice shouted as he stammered back and crashed into the wall. The boys had enough and ran to the rescue Blaine and Wes carefully cleaned up Kurt's battered hand and knuckles from the shards of glass As the others cleaned the glass scatted all over the bathroom floor. Nothing got said for the next couple of hours, no one knew what to say.

Kurt rubbed his temples with his two index fingers, as he felt a tapping on his back. He turned around to notice Jeff standing there with his eyes on the group. Without looking up he passed over to pills to Kurt and sighed. Kurt has never seen his look so depressed. Kurt shakily stood up and walked over to Jeff and lifted his chin up so he could see them big brown eyes.

'pretty boy...I don't know what the fuck I did last night. So why don't you explain to me why you won't even look at me in the eye aye? Why you having said fuck all to me!' Kurt was breathing heavily now, he always got angry. And always took it out on the wrong people. Jeff looks into Kurt's eyes as a tear down his face.

'Kurt, please calm down. Your scaring Jeff' Blaine took a step forward until he seen a hand held up to his face. 'Come on Kurt please look at Jeff! Look at us!' Kurt took a breath and looked over to Jeff he was in a ball in the corner his knees to his chin sobbing softly. Kurt cocked his head to the side and studied the boy; he looked scarred more scared from that meeting in the canteen with Skyla. Kurt took a step back and cursed under his breath. He sat down on the floor, and took a deep breath. Everyone was looking at Kurt now waiting for him to talk. Kurt looked around and closed his eyes and started.

'It started when I was seven, no one would talk to me no one would play with me because I was the freak of the neighbourhood. I didn't always be this angry all the time. I wouldn't dare lay a finger on anyone.' Everyone sat silence they didn't won't to interrupt. They knew this was going to be hard for him. He took a deep breath and carried on.

'I was a nice kid, always did what I was told. Good grades always had manors. Never spoken back to anyone. I would sit on my own at lunch time or break time because no one would want to. I was a no body; I never got noticed... I was lonely. Never in my life had I been more depressed in my life. When I was 12 the bullying got worst. I don't think I can go into detail I will someday but not now I just don't think I could handle it' they all nodded in agreement and kept their mouths shut.

'I got sexually assaulted by a Homophobic closet jock, Got gang raped, and got stabbed in the stomach because i wore some pretty loud clothes to school that day and nearly died' they all gasped. Kurt looked around and everyone had tears in their eyes.

'That's when I started using my bad boy mask, and started to take shit from no body; i beat the shit out of the lot of them that caused me shit throughout my life. I tortured them how they tortured me. I made their life a living hell for 2 years no one ever went near me after that. I was still lonely but i didn't care because I was strong on the outside but no one ever did see that i was weak in the inside. My Twin brothers were in a car accident two years ago and died.' There where pitied looks around the room but he avoided them he didn't want pity he just needed them to listen. He points to nick and Jeff. '

That's why am so protective over use. You remind me of them, your laughter, your happiness your smile. It just... it's weird. I get all protective and sappy around you guys because at the end of the day you guys are the only people I have now. And I don't want to lose you. I think after they died I started to get angry all the time blaming myself and everyone around for the happened to them. I got put on pretty high dosage of pills for my anger but they make me feel numb but very happy. And I don't want happy being a forced feeling so I stopped taking them. Am not making excuses up either' Kurt stood up and opened the drew and pulled out I container, he sat back down and opened it. It contained all sorts of pills. He explained everyone to them.

**Depression **

**Anxiety Disorder **

**Anorexia **

**Major depressive disorder**

They have all been unopened, still sealed in the packaging.

'I know use where scared about whatever I did last night or said. But I black out when am angry that's why I never know what happens after it. Am fucking sorry you have to go through all this shit. I am fucked up piece of shit that's god nothing better to do in life that kill it.' Kurt sighed and puts his palms in his eyes and rubs them

'Kurt...We were just scared honey no one has ever seen you that bad it, Where so sorry. We didn't know! You're so strong Kurt the strongest person we will ever know' Blaine pulls away Kurt's hands from his face and pulls his into a deathly hug, Everyone soon following wiping away they stray tears and giggling like teenage girls.

Kurt pulls back and looks back at his friends he knew he couldn't do what he did last night, he went to his mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and grabbed his container full off pills.

'Kurt, what are you doing?' Sebastian calmly said as they all look over and watch him like hawks.

'Am going to take them, and if I don't your all going to make me take them, whatever id did last night was shitty. And I don't want to use a again oh and these pills make me horny as fuck. So you know don't mind me if i pop a boner' and with that he pops the 10 pills is his mouth and swallows. Everyone giggles as they turn into fits a laughs. He looks over to the boys and they were all smiling there perfectly straight pearly white teeth at him. If you looked at it for a while it was kinda freaky. He smiled back and starts to run his face. He could feel them kicking in damn. It was a odd feeling like he didn't feel depressed, felt like he wanted to stuff a cake in his mouth. But he knew this was all fake but he couldn't be mad. Why could he? He didn't feel cold hearted anymore he felt warm.

The boys seen Kurt's slight odd mood change his smile was bigger, and it was an actually smile not a smirk. His eyes where brighter than normal, glazed over as he continues to smile. He shakes his head and stands up and tackles the boys with a hug!

'Thank you guys! It really means a lot you know? You mean so much to me!' Kurt happy cheerful voice shocking the rest of the boys. He looks at Blaine. And bites his lip.

'Blainers I need to get of you now' Blaine gave a confused look, and looks at Kurt's shaky body posture.

'OH MY GOD! Did I hurt you? Blaine cried out in panic Kurt grabs both his arms and pulls then above his head.

'No silly and stop squirming you making my throbbing erection worst' Blaine laughs with the others as he feels Kurt cock through his sweatpants. He bites his lips. Fuck his cock felt fucking huge! Kurt picks himself up and walks into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. He bites his lip hungrily he couldn't remember this long he had an erection this strained before. He stripped all his clothes off and locked the door

Kurt looked down to his swollen organ, debating whether he should wank himself off to relieve his tension before he went out. He leaned against the sink in the middle of the bathroom, intensely focused on his massive cock, trying to us his will-power to pull his flag down, at least his half mast. He bites his lip making himself draw blood; He slowly moves his hand down towards his throbbing cock and grabs hold and strokes down his shaft. He moans quietly, and he starts to quicken the pace. Damn he thought. He feels the tingling sensation throughout his body making his feet curl as he arches his back and with a groan he comes all over his hand. He shakes as he comes down from his high.

"Dam starting to like these pills" Kurt panted out as he got changed quickly and washed his hands. He made a beeline to the bathroom door.

He goes back in the room to see the guys sprawled out fast asleep. He smiles a dopey smile he picks up Blaine, Sebastian and Wes and David on his queen sized bed and places a comforter on them. He does the same with Jeff and Nick placing them on his double coach he leans down and kissing them both on their forehead removing Jeff's hair of his head and sighs. He missed his brothers so much. He sits down on his desk chair placing he palms in his eyes. He could feel the pills warring off. He standing up and makes his way to the kitchen. He was in need to quench his thirst.

He gets back by his dorm room as he hears shaken sobs, he dashes in there to see Jeff curled up asleep thrashing around - He was having a nightmare.

Kurt quickly made his way over to Jeff stroking his hair as the small boy sobs silently he does a thing he hasn't done in years

SING. 

**I didn't know today will be our last,**

**That I'll have to say goodbye to you so fast,**

**Am so numb I can't feel anymore,**

**Praying you'll just walk back through that door.**

**And tell me that I was only dreaming,**

**You're not really gone as long as I believe.**

**. There will be another angel around the throne tonight,**

**Your love lives on inside of me, **

**I will hold on tight,**

**It's not my place to question, only god knows why...**

**Am just jealous of the angels around the throne tonight.**

**I've always made my troubles feel so small,**

**And you was always there to catch me when I fall,**

**In a world where hero's come and go.**

**God just took the only one I know.**

**So I'll hold you as close as I can,**

**Longing for the pain when I see your face again,**

**But am still there!**

**God must need another angel around the throne tonight,**

**You love lives inside of me and I will hold on tight,**

**It's not my place the question,**

**Only god knows why...**

**Am just jealous of the angels around the throne tonight**

**Say Halleluiah **

**Halleluiah **

**Halleluiah.**

Jeff's sobs calmed slowly, and in the first time in four years Kurt cried. For Jeff for his life for his dad, his mum, and his brothers his sobbing coming erratic. He curled himself in a ball and let everything out.

But he didn't know the laptop camera was on. Filming the whole thing.


End file.
